


Воды Сенота

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, hand kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Унурату приходит в Сенот каждый последний день месяца





	Воды Сенота

Унурату приходит в Сенот каждый последний день месяца. Это не просто привычка, не просто обычай, не просто долг. Вода в затопленных переходах холодная — где-то из-под земли бьет источник. Течение несет щепки и вялые ленты водорослей дальше, пока Унурату осторожно продвигается вперед. Она выбирается на берег коридора катакомб, поднимает тяжелую, а теперь еще и мокрую корзину с приношениями и идет уже по памяти, не думая, где надо сворачивать. 

Алый Огонь встречает ее надменным взглядом и поднимает ладонь вверх — и ее стражи отползают в свои плетеные убежища, больше похожие на гнезда хищных птиц, чем на человеческие обиталища. В этом нет ничего странного — людьми их назвал бы только последний глупец. 

Унурату ставит корзину перед Алым Огнем и опускается на колени. Здесь никто не подумает звать ее королевой. Алый Огонь открывает корзину, небрежно осматривает содержимое — фрукты, вяленое мясо, хлеб, немного золотых украшений, — потом машет рукой одному из слуг, и тот уносит корзину прочь. Алый Огонь ступает босыми ногами по холодным камням ближе к Унурату, пока та сидит на пятках, опустив голову, и протягивает ей руку. 

Унурату целует ее. Сначала — кончики пальцев, сильно пахнущих странными травами, а вовсе не гнилым мясом, как ожидала она когда-то, придя в Сенот в первый раз, много лет назад. Затем — тыльную сторону ладони, вдоль нарисованных узоров, чувствуя, как на губах остаются следы краски. Подняв взгляд, Унурату видит, как Алый Огонь безразлично наблюдает за ней. Чуть приподнявшись, она целует предплечье, и, дойдя до локтя, чуть поворачивает ее руку и прижимается губами к нежной, бледной коже сгиба, едва сдержав стон. Алый Огонь касается пальцами ее подбородка, заглядывает в глаза, пристально смотрит на нее какое-то мгновение — и делает ладонью легкое движение. «Прочь». 

Уходя, Унурату всегда чувствует, как Алый Огонь смотрит ей вслед — словно пламя обжигает спину.


End file.
